14 de Febrero
by LauLovegood10
Summary: Ginny odia el día de San Valentín, pero a Luna le hace ilusión celebrarlo, aunque sea por una vez. Ante el deseo de su amiga, Ginny decide dejar atrás su aversión hacia este día y darle a Luna el mejor catorce de febrero de su vida.
1. Chapter 1

14 de Febrero. Día de San Valentín en un colegio lleno de jóvenes magos deseando dar y recibir grandes cantidades de amor. Sin embargo no todos tienen el mismo éxito respecto al tema, o la misma ilusión.

Luna Lovegood y Ginny Weasley estaban sentadas en el suelo con la espalda apoyada sobre la pared de piedra y las piernas estiradas, al lado de las escaleras que dan al aula de adivinación.

-Odio San Valentín –dijo Ginny con cansancio y arrastrando las palabras como si de Draco Malfoy se tratara.

-A esta hora siempre sueles decir que odias Adivinación –repuso Luna, ya que quedaban cinco minutos para empezar la clase y, efectivamente, Ginny siempre decía cuánto odiaba una asignatura poco antes de empezar su hora.

-Bueno, pues hoy odio San Valentín ¿tú no?

-No sé –respondió la rubia encogiéndose de hombros-. Nunca lo he celebrado con nadie.

-Pues mejor que no lo hagas. Es una mierda. No es más que un día cualquiera en el que todo el mundo está más estúpido de lo normal y se dedica a comprar bombones de Honeydukes que laten como si fuesen corazones de verdad para sus amoríos, utilizar filtros de amor con la esperanza de que realmente funcionen y hacerme vomitar.

-Con Dean lo celebraste.

-Pues eso, hacerme vomitar. Si realmente quieres a alguien se lo demuestras todos los días con amor de verdad, no con bombones una vez al año.

Luna se quedó mirando a su amiga, cuando en ese momento llegaron todos sus compañeros, era hora de empezar la clase. Apareció la profesora Trelawney con su excéntrico aspecto de siempre haciendo ruido con las llaves que utilizó para abrir la puerta y todos subieron las escaleras apelotonadamente. Ginny y Luna, a pesar de ser las que primero estaban abajo esperando, fueron las últimas que entraron al aula y se sentaron en una vieja mesita redonda al final de la sala con sitio para solamente dos personas. Perfecto.

El calor adormecedor que hacía siempre en esa aula unido al tono del discurso de la profesora, fracasando en su intento se sonar siniestra y misteriosa, hacía a los alumnos perder el hilo desde el comienzo de la clase. Ginny miraba ensimismada su distorsionado reflejo en la bola de cristal que había sobre la mesita. Su compañera también lo miraba.

-¿Sabes? A mí me gustaría celebrar San Valentín. Al menos una vez.

El reflejo pecoso de la bola de cristal miró a Luna.

-¿Qué mejor manera tienes que celebrarlo que conmigo, rubia? –dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Ninguna. Pero tú lo odias y no vamos a hacer cosas bonitas. Creí que celebraríamos el día de San Valentín tú y yo juntas, pero supongo que será otro catorce de Febrero más.

-De eso nada –dijo la Gryffindor dejando de mantener el contacto ocular mediante la bola para mirar directamente a su amiga.- Eres la única persona de este castillo con la que podría celebrar San Valentín todos los días. Te voy a dar el día que te mereces.

-Oh, Ginny, calla, que me va a dar el hipo y luego sabes que no se me va… -Luna se estaba poniendo roja, lo cual hizo que su amiga soltara una prominente carcajada.

-¡A ver, a ver! –La profesora Trelawney llamó la atención estirando el cuello en busca de las autoras del jaleo que estaba interrumpiendo su clase-. ¡Weasley, Lovegood! ¿Qué pasa por ahí atrás?

Ginny se puso la mano sobre la frente y una sobreactuada cara de malestar.

-Le decía a Luna que no me encuentro muy bien, profesora. –Esta la miró con incomprensión en sus enormes ojos azules-. Me temo que me voy a tener que retirar.

-Por supuesto, chiquilla, corre –dijo la profesora tapándose la nariz con un pañuelo- Por esta época el castillo está lleno de virus. ¡Ve a la enfermería!

-Eh… claro, voy –Ginny se acercó al oído de Luna antes de marcharse de la clase para despedirse en un susurro-. Cuando acabe la clase ve al baño de los prefectos.

La rubia asintió, la pelirroja volvió a dramatizar su cara de enferma y se dirigió a la salida.

El resto de la clase fue un auténtico suplicio para Luna. Se pasó el tiempo observando extraños objetos de premonición del futuro mientras le temblaban las piernas inconscientemente.

-¡Uy, qué tarde es! –Dijo la profesora trelawney atrayendo la inquietante mirada de la rubia- Hemos terminado por hoy, repasad bien todo lo que hemos visto.

-Hecho –susurró Luna, que recogía las cosas apresuradamente al igual que sus compañeros. Se hizo hueco entre sus compañeros haciendo sonar un pequeño cascabel que llevaba colgado del cuello y cuando dejó atrás la muchedumbre aumentó su buen humor, y se dirigió dando saltitos al lugar que le había indicado su amiga.

Llegó a la puerta del baño de los prefectos y llamó. Al no obtener respuesta del interior, la abrió lentamente y asomó su cabeza.

-¡Oh!

El lugar parecía otro. Estaba todo lleno de velas de colores y pétalos de flores que formaban un camino hasta una de las bañeras con hidromasaje mágico, ya en funcionamiento y todo cubierto de espuma. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se miró los pies siguiendo el camino de los pétalos, hasta que una masa gris que sollozaba de manera aguda e irritante le cortó el paso.

-¡Hola, Myrtle! ¿Cómo estás?

-A mí nunca me han hecho algo tan bonito –decía entre respiraciones agitadas.

-A mi tampoco –dijo Luna mirándola con compasión. Muchas veces le gustaría darle una palmadita reconfortante, pero eso la traspasaría y la pondría peor. Conocía a Myrtle la llorona desde hace mucho tiempo-. ¿Dónde está Ginny?

El fantasma dejó de llorar para poner una pícara y transparente sonrisa.

-Sigue tu camino –dijo mientras daba una voltereta en el aire para después volar hacia uno de los retretes y desaparecer en su interior.

Luna observó una vez más los pétalos y anduvo sobre ellos hasta la bañera. Al ver que no pasaba nada se inclinó sobre ella y metió con cautela la mano bajo la espuma.

-¡Ah! –se sobresaltó de repente al notar algo sólido y móvil bajo el agua y sacó la mano rápidamente.

Tras ella salió la cabeza de Ginny, con los ojos cerrados, tomando aire con fuerza y quitándose la espuma de la cara con las manos.

-¡Vaya, Ginny! ¿Te estabas dando un baño?

-Estaba esperándote, Lunática. Podrías haberte dado un poco más de prisa, que el hechizo para aguantar la respiración bajo el agua no me iba a durar toda la vida.

-Oh…

Ginny observó que el cascabel que su amiga llevaba a modo de colgante seguía tintineando, a pesar de que estaba parada en el sitio, y aunque conocía los extrañísimos objetos mágicos de su amiga, esta vez no pudo evitar señalarlo y preguntar con los ojos entornados:

-¿Por qué sigue sonando?

-Ah, esto –dijo la rubia cogiéndolo-. No es un cascabel cualquiera, solo emite sonido cuando la persona que lo lleva puesto siente emociones muy fuertes. –Ginny la miraba estupefacta-. Es divertido. ¿Quieres que te haga uno? Podría ser tu regalo de San Valentín.

-Claro, es… genial. Sería un regalo perfecto, Luna. –Respondió sonriendo-.

-Hecho. Te lo regalaré en cuanto pueda.

-Bueno… ¿te metes o qué?

Luna se miró y se dio cuenta de que no llevaba consigo ropa de bajo, simplemente el uniforme, así que miró a la bañera y dijo:

-Vale.

Se quitó la ropa del colegio quedándose únicamente en ropa interior, y colocó el resto en el suelo, al lado de la de Ginny.

-Qué guapa estás, rubia.


	2. Chapter 2

Se quitó la ropa del colegio quedándose únicamente en ropa interior, y colocó el resto en el suelo, al lado de la de Ginny.

-Qué guapa estás, rubia.

La Ravenclaw llevaba un conjunto de ropa interior negro con detalles plateados y un lacito en cada parte.

-Lo he estrenado especialmente para hoy.

-¿Sabías que pasaría esto? –preguntó Ginny sorprendida.

-Lo intuía –dibujó una sonrisa en su cara contagiándosela a su amiga y se metió en el agua, haciéndose hueco a su lado. A decir verdad, la bañera no era demasiado grande.

-¡Wow, qué calentita está el agua!

-Sí, he debido de ser yo al verte –dijo la pelirroja mirando sin ningún tipo de disimulo los pechos de su amiga.

Ambas rieron.

-En serio, Ginny, es muy bonito esto que has hecho para mí.

-Venga, no es nada…

-Oh, no, es precioso. Ni una tarta gigante de pudin de calabaza podría compararse con esto.

-Vamos, calla ya –dijo Ginny riendo, cogió la cabeza rubia y empujó hacia abajo para hacerle una ahogadilla.

Luna se agarró donde pudo para poder salir a la superficie, entonces Ginny gritó y la soltó.

-¡Joder, Ginny! –dijo Luna con cara de susto cuando consiguió sacar su cabeza y volver a respirar- ¿No llevas sujetador?

-¡Me has pellizcado un pezón, puta!

-Te lo mereces por intentar ahogarme ¡sucio nargle!

-Ah, ¿sí? –Ginny se lanzó sobre Luna y le desabrochó el sujetador mientras esta chapoteaba con los pies haciendo salpicar agua por todo el baño.

-¡No te atrevas a pellizcarme! –dijo la Ravenclaw sujetando las manos de su amiga.

-Como tú digas, Lunática. –Ginny se negó a culminar su pequeña venganza por el hecho de tener inmovilizadas las manos, así que acercó la boca al pecho derecho de su amiga y le propinó un mordisco.

-¡Puta Weasley, muerta de hambre, yo no soy tu madre para darte de mamar!

-Oh, vamos, pero yo quiero que des de mamar tú, rubia sexy.

-No, que no sabes.

-Que si sé, mira qué lengua tengo –dijo Ginny enseñando su lengua y moviéndola de un lado para otro.

-Bah, eso no me dice nada. –objetó Luna poniendo cara de aburrimiento.

-Que zí, boba, mídala bien –y se acercó aún más a la cara de la Ravenclaw.

-Sigue sin valerme.

En ese instante la pelirroja agarró la cabeza mojada de Luna y la besó en la boca. Esta, que parecía esperárselo, le correspondió el beso sin ninguna objeción. Efectivamente, esta vez Ginny demostró que sabía muy bien lo que hacía con su lengua, y por si le quedaba alguna duda a su excéntrica amiga, bajó la mano por su cintura hasta llegar a su culo clavándole disimuladamente las uñas pintadas de color de rojo.

Luna se tomó ese gesto como una invitación a hacer lo mismo, lo cual le vino de perlas, ya que se moría de ganas de comprobar si más abajo le esperaba otra sorpresa como la anterior. Llevaba tanga. No está mal.

-¿Por qué estás tan sexy? –preguntó Luna explorando el cuerpo de su amiga con las manos.

-No estoy sexy, soy sexy.

-Cierto, fallo mío.

-Pero no tanto como tú.

-No es verdad.

-¿Tengo que hacerte otra demostración? –susurró Ginny tan cerca de Luna que parecía que se la iba a comer.

-Hazlo.

La pelirroja le pasó la lengua por los labios, los cuales la atraparon y para morderla con los dientes. Ginny, inevitablemente excitada, llevó sus manos al cuerpo de su amiga y le quitó la poca ropa que le quedaba, la tiró fuera de la bañera y se entretuvo en acariciarla por todas partes. El cascabel que colgaba del cuello de Luna sonaba como loco, pero no molestaba, solo ponía en evidencia una realidad. Desechó el tanga a su amiga lejos de su alcance y la imitó en las caricias que estaba recibiendo. Los dedos de una se introdujeron en la otra con gran facilidad y los movieron con ansia, utilizando sus besos para acallar los gemidos que con tanto esfuerzo intentaban contener.

La cara de Ginny estaba tan roja como su pelo, apenas se diferenciaban las graciosas pecas que tanto encantaban a su amiga. Su piel ardía como el fuego. Ahora entendía Luna la fama que se extendía por el colegio de que Ginny Weasley era fuego. Lo era. Los mordiscos sobre los labios de ambas cada vez eran más fuertes, y cuando la rubia pensó que se los iba a arrancar, apretó la mano contra ella y soltó un incontrolable grito. Por su parte, el cascabel explotó dejando a la chica estática mirando a su amiga con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Me… has… hecho reducto.

-No, yo he…

Las dos amigas se abrazaron con cariño y se quedaron así un rato, metidas en el agua que nunca se enfriaba.

-Feliz San Valentín –susurró Ginny en el oído de Luna.


End file.
